


Nice To Meet You

by PerpetualFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Awkward, Books, Cute, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualFangirl/pseuds/PerpetualFangirl
Summary: A chance encounter in a bookstore.





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I've now been informed that this is a drabble xD
> 
> Enjoy :)

One of the things I hated most about adult life was moving. Having to leave my job at the PI firm to move hundreds of miles away was, at the moment, one of the stupidest decisions I ever made. I knew it was going to be better in the long run, but right now it was just plain out irritating. However, one of my favorite parts of life was shopping for books. When I moved, I brought most of my furniture with me including the pride of my collection: seven foot tall bookshelves, four of them to be exact. But the movers destroyed my books. An incident involving a swimming pool and someone who didn't have enough sleep the night before.

I was livid, but then I came to the realization that it gave me an excuse to replace every book I owned. That thought wiped away the annoyance and filled me instead with excitement at finding new books. I drove around the city trying to find the biggest book store around which ended up being a big name store. I parked as close to the entrance as I could get and walked into the store, eyeing the map hung up just beyond the entrance.

I always ended up extremely happy whenever I walked into a bookstore. Being surrounded by the smell of paper and the endless opportunities of wonderful stories was one of the best feelings ever.

Deciding first to replace some of my favorite books, I grabbed a basket and started grabbing the entire collection from my favorite author. Once the basket was almost full, I walked over to the Young Adult section, grabbing some of the YA and middle-grade fantasy novels that I loved. Including a box set of the Harry Potter books, some children's classics and then some other classic novels.

At this point the basket was full, but a shelf of books caught my eyes. Shifting the basket onto my arm, I started pulling books off the shelf, reading the back before balancing the ones that looked interesting on my arm. By the time I was done, I had to rest my arm on the basket, with the basket balanced on my knee that was propped up on the second shelf of the bookcase in front of me.

Adjusting everything, I held the pile of books in front of me, my arm crossed over my abdomen to hold onto the side of the basket. The pile of books was so tall that it was resting against the bottom half of my face, making it difficult to walk through the bookstore. I walked slowly and carefully, trying to peak around the shelves as I made my way to the front of the store. I must not of been paying enough attention because all of a sudden I knocked into something, the pile of books lurched the left and my right arm started to give from the weight of the basket.

As much as I tried, I couldn't stop the pile of books falling to the floor in a tumble of spines and pages. Fortunately, the basket just landed flat when it hit the floor, unfortunately, it also landed on the side of my foot.

“Ow. Ow. Ow. Shit!” I exclaimed, bouncing on my other foot and covering my face with my hands.

“Are you alright?” a kind voice asked, panicked. “I am so sorry, I didn't even see you.”

I removed my hands slowly, my eyes meeting the soft brown ones of the tall stranger who caused this disaster. I sighed and tried to smile at him, even though it came out more like a pained grimace. “It's alright. I think I just sprained my foot.”

“With the weight that was in that basket, you should probably go get it checked for a fracture.” I studied the brown haired man in front of me, eyeing the shaggy hair, youthful face and the way he was dressed like a professor. 

“Are you a doctor?” I asked.

“I am, just not a medical doctor.” he chuckled slightly. “Here, let me help. The least I can do is help you bring these up to the cash register.”

I nodded gratefully and leaned down to start picking up the novels spread across the floor. He knelt down to help me and before long we each were holding a pile of books. He leaned down and picked up the basket in his other hand. 

“You have quite the selection here.” he lifted a book from the basket. “This is uhh, Twilight, right? The vampire one?”

I nodded “Yeah?” I eyed him incredulously, “You've read Twilight?”

“Err, no. Not exactly. I came across it in a case.” he shook his head. “Anyways, you have quite the selection here. Romance, fantasy, sci-fi, non-fiction, middle-grade, young adult, adult, do you have a favorite?”

“Romance.” I blushed slightly. I was never one to usually admit it, but I was a hopeless romantic. And meeting an extremely attractive, nerdy man in a bookstore was any bookworm's fantasy.

“I tend to stick to older novels usually in a foreign language, but I can understand the value of reading a romance novel.”

I chuckled slightly, “Yeah, they're pretty wonderful.”

When we finally got to the register, he helped me put all the books there and waited as I was checked out and paid.

“Did you want me to help you carry them out?” he asked.

I knew I probably should trust a random person to help me bring things to my vehicle, but he seemed so sincere and sweet so I nodded. Hands full with plastic bags, he followed me to my car.

“I didn't mean to interrupt your shopping. I doubt you expected to be run into by a clumsy chick carrying too many books.”

He laughed, “No, I certainly wasn't expecting it, but there's nothing wrong with a distraction.” he grinned at me and I blushed.

“Well, this is me.” I said, gesturing to my car and unlocking the trunk. When we finished packing all the bags in, I shut the trunk and turned to him. “Thank you so much for your help...” I trailed off, realizing I didn't know his name.

“My name is Spencer Reid.”

I held out my hand. “I'm Mia Matheson.”

He eyed my hand for a moment before shaking it gently. “It's nice to meet you, Mia. I don't normally shake hands, the amount of pathogens passed during a hand shake is astounding. It's actually safer to kiss.” he blushed as he realized what he said.

This man was so odd, but I grinned anyways. “Good to know.”

He pulled his hand away sheepishly. “Did you want to, uh, maybe go for...”

“Are you asking me out Doctor Reid?” I asked, giggling at how nervous he looked. He was smart, cute and awkward, you couldn't meet anyone better in a bookstore.

“Yes? I mean, I guess I'm trying to.”

“I'd love to go for coffee with you.” I pulled a pen out of my pocket and pulled his hand gently over to me. I wrote my phone number on his wrist. “Give me a call and we'll make plans?”

He nodded and said goodbye then walked away. I got back into my car, a grin plastered to my face. Maybe this whole move wouldn't be such a bad thing.


End file.
